


FIC: A First for Everything: A Thunderstorm

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Djaq experiences her first English rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: A First for Everything: A Thunderstorm

**A First for Everything: A Thunderstorm**

Clouds obscured the sky, heavy with rain. A distant grumbling rolled across the heavens.

“Is that thunder?” Djaq asked, looking at Will, eyes wide and excited.

Will nodded.

Scrambling to her feet, she said, “You must take me to a wide open space. I wish to experience this thunderstorm.”

They reached the glade just as the rain began to fall in earnest.

She stood, her face upturned. Her hair and clothes soaking wet and plastered to her body. Wonderment lit her face. “The water is so cold, so soft.”

Will had never seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
